


A Collection of Firsts

by whatabodtit



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few ficlets of all the "firsts" in a relationship that may or may not matter. These are all pretty short, and most them I wrote as like a "warm up" before I started actually writing, so they're not very good, but there is kind of a story basis I guess. I have this list of prompts that I put in order and I'm posting them like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time Meeting His Family

“Rei-chan!” Rei answered his door to find Nagisa waiting on his doorstep.

“Nagisa-kun, come in. Mom, a friend from school is here. We’ll be in my room.” A woman Nagisa assumed was Rei’s mother came into sight.

She clasped her hands together and smiled almost as wide as Nagisa, “a friend? Okay, dear, let me know if you need anything!”

“You don’t get many visitors, do you, Rei-chan?”

“Ah, well, no, actually. Why are you here?” He hadn’t meant to sound rude, but if he had, Nagisa didn’t seem to notice.

“You need a swimsuit, right? I brought some of mine that you can borrow!” He opened his bag and set swimsuits out on the bed. They sat in front of them and stared for a moment. Nagisa pointed to a white one that appeared to actually be a  bikini bottom, “I think this one would look good on you.”

“I-I don’t really think white is my color…”

They called Makoto and Haruka to help them decide. Haru told them he should choose the one that felt the tightest, Makoto told Rei that he had nice legs.

In the end he decided on a yellow and purple boomerang style suit with a penguin design on the back. He said it showed off his legs the best. Nagisa agreed.

They just sort of lounged around his room after that, Rei’s mom coming in every so often with snacks or just to make sure they didn’t need anything. Around nine Nagisa said it was getting late and his parents would worry.

“Goodbye, Nagisa-kun! Have a good evening!” Rei’s mother called after them as they went outside.

“See you tomorrow, Rei-chan~”


	2. The First Confession

Haru and Makoto had left already, so it was just them in the club room. Nagisa pulled his tie around his neck, but didn’t tie it. Rei was properly tying his and laying it flat over his chest.

“Rei-chan!”

“Y-yes?”

Nagisa grabbed Rei’s hands and looked him in the eye. Rei almost cracked under the pressure.

“I like you.”

“I, what?”

“I like you.”

“I-I like you too.”

“No, Rei-chan, I _like_ you.”

“I know.”

Nagisa’s whole face lit up, he dropped Rei’s hands to throw his arms around him.

“I was so scared you wouldn’t understand, Rei-chan!”

Rei hugged him back and felt Nagisa melt into his touch.

 

 


	3. The First Kiss

Nagisa rested his head on Rei’s shoulder and snuggled in closer to him, Rei wrapped his arm around Nagisa’s waist. The movie went on as movies do, but neither of them were watching it, they were both much more caught up in each other and their stupid fears.

Rei feels like there’s a cat asleep on him, he wants to move because his arm feels weird, his hair isn’t laying right, his shirt is riding up a little, or any other combination of small issues, he wants to move, he wants to fix it, but Nagisa’s head is on his shoulder and his hair smells like strawberry shampoo, and Rei would go through all the discomfort in the world just to stay like this a little longer.

However, it was short lived. Nagisa abruptly sat up and turned to face Rei.

“Rei-chan.” His voice was playfully stern, like a sugar coated reprimand.

“Y-yes?” Rei quickly righted his shirt and ran his fingers through the front of his hair.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” There was no shame.

Rei could feel himself heating up, his face burning as red as his glasses, “w-what?”

Nagisa’s fake determination melted away, his eyes softened and his voice went from “nearly unwavering” to “mildly concerned”. “Is that okay?”

“O-of course it’s okay!”

Nagisa smiled and moved in a little closer, “okay. Ready, Rei-chan?”

Rei nodded, and Nagisa closed the distance. Nagisa’s soft, strawberry flavored lips met Rei’s. It was just a short and sweet press against each other, like twelve year olds on the play ground. Nagisa bounced back, a wide smile playing on his lips. Rei adjusted his glasses, more to cover his blush and smile than to _actually_ adjust his glasses.


	4. First Time Apart

“Reiii-channn~” Nagisa’s voice rang out on Rei’s cell phone, stretching out every ending syllable, “I miss youuuu”

“I miss you too, Nagisa-kun, I’ll be back soon.” Rei had gone to see a school in Tokyo and would be away for three days. Nagisa was having none of that. After begging to go with him, he finally settled for at least two phone calls every day and texting him nonstop.

“When will you be back?” Rei could almost feel Nagisa batting his eyelashes.

“I’ll be back on Monday, Nagisa-kun. We’ve talked about this.”

“Okay, but Monday is so far away!”

“Monday is tomorrow.”

“That’s too long. You’re never leaving ever again.”

Rei chuckled into the receiver, “okay.”

 

 


	5. First "I love you"

Nagisa rolled over in Rei’s bed to face him, blonde hair thrown in every direction and his wrinkled, pink sleep shirt riding up a bit, “morning, Rei-chan.”

“Good morning, Nagisa-kun” Rei placed a soft kiss on Nagisa’s forehead before rolling out of bed and onto his feet.

Just as Rei was taking his first step towards the door, Nagisa grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him lightly, “what’s wrong?”

Nagisa shook his head, “I love you, Rei-chan.” He dropped Rei’s shirt and just watched his violet eyes go wide.

“I-I love you too…” He turned and walked out the door. As soon as it shut behind him he sunk down onto the floor and buried his burning face in his hands.

When Nagisa was sure the door was closed and Rei was gone, he turned and pressed his face into the pillows, trying, and failing, to suppress the blush that was steadily covering his face.

 

 


	6. First Morning After

Nagisa rolled over in Rei’s arms to find him still asleep. He nestled down into the cocoon of Rei and Rei’s blanket and pressed his nose into Rei’s neck, breathing in the lingering smell of his cologne, chlorine, and sweat. The blanket twisted around their legs, tangling them together more successfully than Nagisa had thought possible. Nagisa breathed out, feeling the way Rei tensed when the cold air hit his neck, and laughed quietly.

“I love you, Rei-chan.” he whispered before burrowing down further and falling back asleep in Rei’s arms.

 

 


	7. First Day Of University

“Rei-chan! Hurry up!” Nagisa whined from the top of the steps.

“I’d be up there already if you hadn’t insisted on us getting everything out of the car in one trip!” Rei retorted dryly.

“C’monnnn” He stretched out the last syllable and huffed, leaning back on a suitcase and wondering how he and the suitcase remained standing when they were supporting each other’s weight.

Moments later, Rei was up the steps and walking ahead of Nagisa down the dorm hall. He stopped in front of one of the doors and pulled out a key. Nagisa was in the room as soon as the lock clicked and throwing everything down in the middle.

Rei sighed behind him and wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s waist.

“So this is it, Rei-chan” Nagisa said, looking around the small symmetrical room, “this is our home.”

“For the next year at least.” Rei said into Nagisa’s hair.

“Can I put my plants on the window sill?” Nagisa pointed to the one window directly between the two desks.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Let’s push the beds together on that side” He pointed to the left of the window, meaning his side would be the side by the plants.

“And we can put the desks as far away from each other on that side” Rei said, leaning them both to the right of the window.

 

 


End file.
